Soda machines for the carbonation of beverages are known in the art. Most such devices for home carbonation are designed for manual operation; typically comprising a manually operated gas release valve to release CO2 into a closed bottle of water from an attached pressurized cylinder. Such machines typically also comprise one or more safety pressure release valves which are designed to vent if excess pressure builds up during the carbonization process.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,975,988, hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference, discloses a carbonation assembly with two pressure release valves. The first valve is designed to vent with an audible sound at a level of pressure consistent with the maximum processing pressure. The second release valve is designed to vent at a higher level of pressure as a safety measure in case the first valve malfunctions and/or for whatever reason CO2 continues to flow into the bottle uncontrolled and the pressure rises past the recommended level for safe operation.